As oil and gas resources of onshore and shallow water area are getting scarce, oil and gas resources mining and development in deep water areas have become the target of ocean energy development. Large offshore oil and gas fields discovered recently are mostly located in deep water areas, and the world's offshore oil and gas resources exploration is accelerating towards the deeper water areas. Offshore pipeline is one of the key structures for oil and gas development in deep water areas, as the water depth of oil and gas field is getting deeper and deeper, the design, construction and management of traditional steel pipeline become more and more difficult, and the cost is becoming higher and higher.